bymfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Monster Base
1.Legionnaire Tribe His Defense ~ This tribe is very weak like a typical bases it seems to be bound by the players rules atleast until you have destroied his base 3 times. His Offense ~ He attacks your base with the usual attack and his attacks are bound by player rules aswell, he attacks with a 75-80% of crabtrons and the remaining 25-20% to be project x's. Typical of the usual players he tests your defenses. 2. Kozu Tribe His Defense ~ Throw the rule book out on this bases amount of walls at level one. This bases walls probably double ours, and with that said this base is riddled with good placement of booby traps. After level one throw the rule book out on another thing, atleast in my map by level two this base has 4 tesla's and 2 lasers who knows what they have at a later upgrade. His Offense ~ It is weak but can be annoying know to eyr-ra spam 3. Abunakki Tribe His Defenses ~ This guys base is very weak at level 1 maybe attack once and loot on attack 2. When you destroy this base twice though he looses the rule book and gains 3 laser towers and 2 tesla's. This base is fairly straite forward like the rest open really easy to attack. However another first this base does'nt have any wm housing so all monsters are instantly sent to the juicer. His Offenses ~ This is the worst in a bad situation unless you have good placement of your towers. This base sends eye ra's as far as i know legal BYM amount of eye ra's are sent. 21 Eye ra's attacked my base from this tribe luckly I have good placement of my towers and took majority out before hitting my walls. 4. Dreadnaut Tribe His Defenses ~ immedioutly throw out any rule book on this bases amount of tesla and laser count. Even at the first level of this base atleast in my map room has 4 laser's and 4 tesla's making him one of the best and worst defended. The lack of cannons make it for a worse defended base however the extra 2 lasers no matter what the level make for a uber defense. His Offenses ~ When this guy attacks he means business 100% of the time. Just being attacked attacked by this tribe with 98 Brains he goes directly for your resources and with 98 brains he means business and the quickest way to take it out is the laser of course but expect to have atleast 1 of your resource harvesters to go down with that insane amount of monsters. Now on to Part 2~ With each defeat the wild monster bases become stronger, however I cannot tell you at this time with any certainty that the attacks get stronger. With each defeat the rule books are further over looked with each base ranging from kozu's amount of wall blocks to every bases gross over use of tesla's and laser towers. However I have tried this and it will works 100% of the time if you just want to go onto the next tribe (even though you can see 3 of 4 tribes at one time) all you have to do is pebble bomb the town hall and end attack. Wash, Rince, Repeat as many times as necessary until the town hall is destroied because atleast for now all you need to do is destory the town hall and victory is declared. Thats all I have but I know some of you may add on to this especially if an update comes at a later date. Good Luck with these new tribes guys and be very careful when designing your base cause you have to look out for different assults now! Category:Attack Category:FQA